Howard Carter's Coffee Pot
This Wish Granting Coffee Pot grants some wishes, but not impossible ones, to the pre-disposed person holding the coffee pot at the time. Background Of all the artifacts, the Pot can be considered one of the more playful because it acts more like a trickster than a weapon or doomsday device. This artifact also has a habit of relocating itself within the warehouse in an unknown way; it "pops up" in an unsuspecting person's hand without them being aware of it. Artie mentions how its ability to move around always fascinates him. Artie mentioned that at one point the Warehouse was overflowing with ferrets from the pot.Pilot This Coffee pot was originally part of Howard Carter's collection and apparently owned by him, though it's exact origins are not known. From the card: Provence: Collection of Howard Carter - Origin Unknown. Attributes: Self-transporting toward the pre-disposed (inner void). Grants wishes in unpredictable ways. Handling: Anyone caught holding the pot should clear his mind as quickly and completely as possible; immerse pot in neutralizer. Agent: Averson E. Acquisition Date: April 7, 1927 Usages As the name implies, the Wish Granting Coffee Pot grants wishes; however, when a wish is impossible to grant, it produces a ferret instead. The wish does not appear to need to be stated aloud, so long as the holder of the pot concentrates hard enough on what they want. While the pot is 'working' on a wish, it will whistle rather loudly, as if boiling water, before producing the end result. How it grants wishes, or if indeed, it can grant wishes, not to mention produce a seemingly endless supply of ferrets from nowhere, is never explained. Presumably, the manner in which the wish is manifested may well include the item's downside. Myka Bering used the pot to wish for a reassignment away from the Warehouse. She ended up with a ferret instead, implying her wish was impossible to grant, stating the gravity of her situation. Myka took the ferret back to Leena's Bed and Breakfast in a bird cage and is keeping it as a pet; she named it Pete.Duped Being one of the less violent artifacts, it will only generate a small spark when dropped in neutralizer. Real World Connections Several cultures in the world, especially Asian cultures, have stories of wish-granting items in their history. Howard Carter (9 May 1874 – 2 March 1939) was an English archaeologist and Egyptologist who became world famous after discovering the intact tomb of 14th-century BC pharaoh Tutankhamen. Trivia * In the original Pilot script, the coffee pot's origin and effect were different. Rather than originating from the collection of Howard Carter, it was dug up from Alamogordo, New Mexico six months after the first Atomic Bomb test in 1945. In addition, instead of materializing a ferret whenever an impossible wish is made, the pot will repeatedly manifest a different and specific object for the same wish (Artie explains that the pot does so rather than actually granting the wish because it was exposed to an atomic blast).http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Warehouse_13_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf ** Wishing to leave the Warehouse (or, more specifically, "to get the hell out of (the Warehouse)", the pot will produce an identical guinea pig. ** Wishing for a date with Peggy Lipton from The Mod Squad produces a pair of wooden shoes (of which Artie has) ** Wishing for a buck-naked swim with Ann-Margaret, circa 1979 produces a fresh plate of delicious deviled eggs *** Asking for a naked Ann (or a naked swim with Ann) circa 1962 produces deviled eggs with too much mustard References Category:Artifacts Category:Wishing artifacts Category:Season 1 Artifacts